


Date the boy

by LucianKings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Trans Lance, agender pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianKings/pseuds/LucianKings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you seriously just call him cute in Spanish to his face?" Pidge stared up at him, Lance flashed a small real not-for-customers smile at them.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean I highly doubt he understood me, so why not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date the boy

"Are you fucking serious?" Keith (gently) slammed his cup on the counter, glaring at the person behind it. "This is the seventh fucking time you have _messed up my name_ it's just Keith for fucks sake!" He wasn't exaggerating, sadly. He had come into this coffee shop and each time the new guy spelled his name wrong.

"Yeah that's what I spelled." The guy behind him rolled his eyes as if Keith was being over dramatic. Keith eyed his name tag

"No, you spelled _Keoth_ with an O. My name is _Keith_. K e i t h, with an I" He snapped, aware of the looks he was getting.

"Tal vez si no fueras tan lindo podría hacerlo mejor." Lance murmured. Keith stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing at all, sir. I'll be sure to get it correct next time, or your drink is on me." Lance gave him the shitty customer smile required by the company, they always looked so fake smiling like that. Keith scowled and walked out.

"Did you seriously just call him cute in Spanish to his face?" Pidge stared up at him, Lance flashed a small real not-for-customers smile at them.

"Yeah, I mean I highly doubt he understood me, so why not?" Pidge just shook their head and walked away to clean a table.

\--

"Oh my fucking god." Keith stared at his cup.

"What?" Shiro and Hunk spoke at the same time from across the table, Both glancing under the table. Keith got the feeling they were attempting to play footsies.

"That asshole spelled my name wrong, again." Keith pushed himself up.

"Keith, calm down." Hunk reached over to grab him but Keith moved away quickly.

"Nope. This is the eight time, I am done." With that, he turned and walked away to the counter.

"Hey asshole. You spelled my name wrong, _again"_ Keith said, the second he got Lance's attention.

"And you got mine wrong too, it's Lance, not asshole." That seemed to piss Keith off more.

"Are you fucking _seriou-"_

"Sal conmigo en una cita."

"I am not going a date with you!" He spat, Lance froze, eyes widening when he got hit by a rag.

"Take this outside people are _staring._ " Pidge hissed. Lance gave a small nod and quickly slipped outside, heading to alleyway, not glancing behind him to see if Keith was following, he was mortified by the fact that he understood him an-

 _"Oh my god he knows I think he's cute."_ Lance whispered to himself, slumping against the wall.

"Oh yeah because you always spell someones name wrong if you think they're cute _what kind of bullshit is that_." Keith was standing right next to him.

"Soy malo en este asunto de confesar." He stared at the ground. Speaking in his mother tongue was a lot easier when this happened, it was comforting, even though he knew Keith could understand him.

"So you spelled my name wrong? Dude you literally could've just said 'Hey man you're kinda cute do you wanna go on a date with me?' instead of this." Keith couldn't help but feel a little sympathy though, Lance seemed really nervous.

"Cuando tenia 16 años le dije a este chico que se fuera de mi fiesta, porque no sabia como decirle que me gustaba, soy una mierda en esto."

".....Okay I wanna know what happened some other time, but would you stop staring at your feet? I don't wanna accept your date offer while you look upset." Lance's head jerked up and he stared at Keith, cheeks turning bright red.

"Really? You mean it?" Lance couldn't stop his voice from cracking, and his blush spread down his throat.

"Yea why not, but if you spell my name wrong even once I will never go on another date with you again." Keith have him a tiny smile to let him know he was joking.

"Fuck yes!"

\--

Two months later, the two were curled up on Keith's couch watching some shitty horror movie, probably called ""Shark week"" or something.

"Hey so, why don't you ever speak Spanish? I know you can understand me but I've never heard you speak it." Lance asked, playing with Keith's hair. Keith didn't reply for a while and Lance began to wonder if he had fallen asleep.

"No hablo español..." Keith whispered. Lance couldn't help but giggle a little bit at that.

"I'll teach you, sunshine." Lance kissed his head, snuggling in closer.

-

Over in Shiro's apartment, literally right next to Keith's, Hunk and Shiro were curled up together watching a cooking show.

"Do you think we did good, setting those two up?" Hunk asked, looking up at Shiro. Shiro gave a small shrug.

"They look good together, and they seem happy. I think you did great babe." Shiro smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I (probably obviously) don't speak Spanish and I used this site called spanishdict.com to get translations so please please PLEASE let me know if these are wrong and I will correct them immediately.  
> EDIT: Got better translations, apologies to everyone and a huge thank you to everyone who commented to help <3  
> -
> 
> Tal vez si no fueras tan lindo podría hacerlo mejor. - Maybe if you weren't so cute I'd get it right
> 
> Sal conmigo en una cita. - go on a date with me
> 
> oy malo en este asunto de confesar - I'm bad at the whole 'confessing' thing
> 
> Cuando tenia 16 años le dije a este chico que se fuera de mi fiesta, porque no sabia como decirle que me gustaba, soy una mierda en esto - When I was sixteen I told this guy to get out of my party, because I didn't know how to tell him I liked him. I'm shit at this  
> \--
> 
> Where does Lance work? I don't have any idea some shitty coffee shop that's probably named Voltron


End file.
